Cambios
by Etaine
Summary: Los ángeles caídos y su odio contra quien los desterro, la enfermedad que los consume poco a poco y los humanos que parece que los envuelven... KxC -Joint- Stein
1. Chapter 1

**Cambios**

**Prologó.**

_Ángeles caídos, ángeles del cielo,  
unos del infierno y otros del paraíso,_

_Eran uno solo y ahora se dividieron en dos,  
fueron desterrados por su propia raza de su hogar natal_

_Su bondad y luz se apaga, ahora sus sentimientos,  
su alma, su corazón se vuelven oscuros como su hogar._

_Ángeles caídos, hermosos como los ángeles del cielo,  
pero sus alas, sus cabellos, sus sentimientos,  
todo se corrompió en un instante, su dolor es grande, su sufrir._

_Pero saldrán un día del abismo en donde fueron enviados,  
se liberaran de las cadenas que los tienen atados._

_Subirán al mundo, experimentaran cosas nuevas  
y tal vez les agrade, uno nunca sabe._

_Los humanos cambian fácilmente,  
pero siempre conservan en su corazón algo de amor._

_  
Tal vez los Ángeles aprendan esto y se acostumbren a vivir con ellos…_

**Continuara…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo I. Misión**

Sus cuerpos antes húmedos ahora yacían secos, sus respiraciones ahora normalizadas, pareciera que todo a su alrededor compartía la calma de ambos sujetos, con excepción de sus corazones que inquietos ansiaban regresar a donde pertenecían, odiaban aquel mundo al que aun no estaban acostumbrados, tan diferente a su mundo, al paraíso.

Más sin embargo una de esas dos almas ya empezaba a dominar su corazón, empezaba a gustar de los seres humanos sorprendiéndose cada minuto por tantos cambios que había en ese planeta, y por eso mismo el castigo para aquella alma era irremediable, sufriría cambios lentamente, los cuales lo atraparían en la desesperación y fragilidad que habitaba en los corazones humanos.

El brillante cabello azabache ahora se mezclaba con las hermosas alas, contrarrestaba con la suave piel blanca dándole una apariencia de un hermoso ser frágil que poseía en su interior a un hermoso demonio en busca de la destrucción y el caos; más no hay peor destrucción de la que los humanos ejercen sobre su propia raza y sobre ellos mismos.

Chihaya se preguntaba siempre al mirar su reflejo si estaba destinado desde su nacimiento el que amara a los humanos o tal vez era el traicionar a sus hermanos, pareciera que Kagetsuya aun no se daba cuenta que su corazón era tan frágil como su alma que inexplicablemente comenzaba a hacerse pedazos.

Unos brazos le rodeaban como aquel caparazón que cubría a la tierra, queriéndola proteger de todo, mas sin embargo aquello que tanto protegía es quien la destruía.

-No dormiste bien cierto?

-Tenemos una misión, estoy preocupado.

-Por ese ángel caído?

-Yo también puedo ser uno sabes?

-Tú no lo eres Chihaya.

-Como estas tan seguro? Mira mi cabello, mis alas, mi corazón…

-Escucha, si fueras un ángel caído no te hubieran permitido estar en el Eden y te hubieran desterrado al abismo.

-Quien te asegura que este no es el abismo, Kagetsuya.

-…

-Vamos a desayunar, muero de hambre.

-Te preparare algo delicioso.

-Lo se.

-Date una ducha en lo que preparo todo.

-De acuerdo.

El agua acariciaba su cuerpo como lo hacía su compañero, le hacía olvidar todo lo existente haciendo que sintiera solo el placer proporcionado, aquellos besos sobre su cuello, acariciando su pecho con aquellos dedos suaves, chocando sus largas piernas contra su sensible miembro que se ponía erecto al mínimo roce siendo aprisionado entre ambos abdómenes creando un húmedo ambiente.

Sin darse cuenta, guiado por los deseos que resbalaban sobre su cuerpo, masajeo su erguido miembro como si el que lo tocase fuera Kagetsuya, quien le hablaba al oído con su calido aliento, embistiéndole con fuerza, agarrando firmemente sus piernas sobre sus hombros y robándole el aliento con sus labios.

Emitiendo un fuerte gemido por el espasmo que le recorrió con el orgasmo le hizo manchar el azulejo y que su compañero tocara la puerta preocupado.

-Chihaya estas bien?

-S… Si, no pasa nada Kagetsuya.

-Esta bien, el desayuno ya esta listo.

-Enseguida salgo.

Todo rojo se sentó listo para comer, intentando evitar la azul mirada penetrante que intentaba leer sus pensamientos.

-Que pasa?

-Nada, a donde iremos primero a investigar?

-Hay una casa que fue rentada hace varias semanas, es posible que ahí encontremos algo.

-Crees que siga vivo?

-Espero que si.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

-Se que hay varios ángeles investigando en la tierra.

-Quieren que creamos que solo investigan a los humanos.

-Esperan que caigamos en su trampa para destruirnos junto con ellos.

-Como se atreven? No les basto con desterrarnos, sino que ahora quieren destruir todo.

-Es hora de que sepan que somos tan poderosos y crueles como ellos.

-No se te olvida algo?

-El que?

-El cáncer.

-Lo tengo muy presente, por eso no debemos demorarnos más.

-Entonces es hora de iniciar la guerra.

-Es momento de despertar al hijo del ángel del Eden y el ángel caído.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

-Kagetsuya…

-Mm?

-Eh? Ahh no, nada, lo siento.

-Chihaya.

Aquel lugar lleno de vegetación pura, sin ninguna presencia de que algún humano se haya acercado ahí, fue un lugar perfecto para que el menor se le lanzara al mayor devorando sus labios, no pudo resistirse, no después de lo de la ducha.

-Chihaya que pasa?

-Yo… Lo siento, pero por favor Kagetsuya, no puedo esperar más.

-Es plena mañana!

-No quieres estar conmigo?

-No me refiero a eso, pero todo tiene su momento y lugar.

El menor se separo triste y avergonzado, fue rechazado –vamos a buscar aquella casa.

-Chihaya…

-Será más rápido si nos separamos cierto?

-Pe…

-Yo iré de este lado.

El rubio no es que no pudiera detenerlo, es que sabia que el otro necesitaba un poco de espacio para calmarse, se fue por su lado siguiendo con la misión que tenían, reportar a los ángeles caídos.

_**Continuara…**_


	3. Chapter 3

+-+Cosa que no aclaramos para nada. El fic fue empezado por mi (Rya) pero en el primer capitulo Etaine fue quien editó y ahora aquí ya está más que puesta su participación (ingenio). Decidí que ella lo subiera en su cuenta porque la mía es un caos con todas las actuas que me debo+-+

**Capitulo II. Atrapado**

Caminando por aquel escondido camino, era como seguir el río que se escuchaba cantando no lejos de donde se encontraba. Quería olvidar ese sentimiento humano que le inundaba; a veces era tan contradictorio como sus pensamientos.

Ansiaba tener al rubio a su lado, sentir esa poderosa aura que le rodeaba. Desde que le vio cuando eran estudiantes lo dijo, Kagetsuya le gustaba. No había esperado aquella reacción del rubio, mucho menos que ahora estuvieran juntos. Prohibida esa relación por los altos mandos del cielo.

Era tan extraño. Un ángel, la mítica criatura cuya existencia era aún más lejana que la de los propios seres humanos incluso más antigua que el más bello planeta de la vía láctea ¿O del universo? Un planeta lleno de agua, aire, luz y vida, uno al que los ángeles vieron nacer, crecer y lentamente morir; Ahora caía ante todos esos sentimientos que agobiaban a esas criaturas misteriosas, se preguntaba si también perdería sus opacas alas y su cuerpo se transformaría en el cuerpo de un terrestre.

¿Eso era lo que hacía el cáncer negro a los ángeles de etérea belleza y puro corazón?

Una distracción es fatal para los vigilantes de un mundo extraño. Cazadores de criaturas extrañas rondan por el mundo buscando la mejor presa y cuál mejor que una mostrando su verdadera apariencia ante ellos. Desplegadas sus gigantescas alas negras como cuervo amenazante, cabello azabache brillante como finas cuerdas hechas con cabellos de mujer, zafiros profundos como el océano al que llegaba la corriente de ese río junto a ellos.

Hermoso ángel caído le llamaron sin esperar respuesta del cuerpo inconsciente que yacía desvanecido en el tumulto de hojas cayendo en desesperación como queriéndole cubrir.

Siempre se corren riesgos con criaturas extrañas, el sedante era poderoso y puede que mortal pero debían obtener aunque fuera un cascaron de lo que quedaba de sus presas, siempre podían disecar.

Cinco hombres, deseosos de cosas hermosas y raras, sonreían ante el tesoro recién descubierto y mejor aún adquirido. Gozarían antes de tener que compartirlo con el resto de sus compañeros y "donarlo para el circo" en el cual estaban unidos.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Sus alas arrancadas, despedazadas, fue lo último que pudo recordar coherentemente, todo el cuerpo le dolía, las marcas en su cuerpo maltratado le hacían pensar lo peor y es que en realidad no recordaba que había pasado.

Todo a su alrededor estaba oscuro no podía ver ni siquiera su propia mano frente a sus ojos solo sentía el frió suelo húmedo junto con sus ropas hechas jirones.

Intentando armar fragmentos en su mente cada pedazo era como un fino cristal que le cortaba haciéndole doler.

Sabía que no pertenecía a ese mundo, a tantos humanos que le rodeaban y le hacían daño abriéndole las piernas y marcando su cuerpo con mordidas que le arrancaban la carne como depredador hambriento que recién atrapa a su presa no dejando pasar el tiempo para alimentarse con su carne, con su sangre.

Heridas abiertas como cuchillos humanos usados para abrir finamente la carne, fuego abrasador destrozando la piel creando una comida para los gusanos que comerían de su cuerpo por varios días en donde sería ultrajado por distintos personajes; Su mente vagaría en recuerdos perdidos que confundiría con la realidad ya no con lo irreal.

En su interior era introducida una sustancia sucia y maloliente, en su boca profanada como su esfinge, se llenaba de amargura y ardor. Ignoraba ya quien era, ignoraba si incluso podía tener sus propios pensamientos.

Una imagen borrosa, lluvia toxica era una caricia a su piel mancillada. La ilusión de una laguna carmesí se extendió por toda su mente con el único deseo de introducirse en ella hasta ahogarse. Su ultima visión fue de unos cabellos azabache acariciando los suyos negros cual cascada contaminada, zafiros quemando sus pupilas hasta hacerlas opacas. Su conciencia había sido robada.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Muchas horas habían pasado de su separación, aún se sentía perturbado pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por seres alados a su lado.

-Kagetsuya!

Sus oídos se quejaron de dolor ante el chillido dirigido a ellos, sabía que no debía tener esos pensamientos, vivir en el mundo humano era realmente un gran castigo a su pecado sin embargo no le importaba.

-Aya.

El fuerte abrazo le fastidio pero se controlo ante la mirada penetrante de Miyagi. Sabía que no podía hacer mucho.

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

-Una misión secreta –El abrazó no terminó, se ensancho aún más cuanto notó que aquel impostor no rodeaba a su amado –¿Y Chihaya?

-También estamos en una misión, él está del otro lado –Su incomodidad crecía como sus ganas de explotar.

-Aya déjale libre.

La muchacha saltó sonrojada, comentando una blasfemia al tener como compañero a Miyagi que no le dejaba estar cerca de Kagetsuya. Ahora que Chihaya no le podía robar la atención del rubio aprovecharía.

-Debo continuar con mi misión.

-Kagetsuya necesito hablar contigo.

Aya se mostraba sorprendida, sintiendo como el lado negativo se oscurecía en su interior, un lado que ningún ángel portaba. Mordió sus labios mirando a otro lado.

-Enseguida regresamos Aya.

-Hm.

Sus pasos se alejaron lo suficiente de la furiosa chica para evitar que le escuchasen. Su humor estaba tan devastador como el clima sobre su cenit, una tormenta amenazante, el rubio preocupado sabía quien estaba causando aquello, sabía a donde tenía que dirigirse ahora.

-Chihaya está provocando todo esto –No era una pregunta, era claro.

-Debo ir a buscarle para saber que encontró.

-Sé del pecado que cometieron, por eso no pueden pisar el Edén. No todos lo saben así que te propongo un trato.

-…

-Júntate con Aya, se su pareja y preséntala ante el alto estatus de tu familia. Sean felices juntos.

-Aya está condenada, no es necesario ver su interior.

-Ese no es don exclusivo de Chihaya.

-Yo no le pedí que se fijase en mí, no me interesa ella.

-Pero muchas de las chicas te interesaron por un rato debes aceptar que lo de Chihaya fue lastima, sentiste tanta tristeza por la apatía de todos hacía él que te sentiste atraído por ese engaño. Sé libre Kagetsuya. Ellos dos se parecen, no te será difícil enamorarte de Aya.

-Te equivocas, no sé parecen en nada.

-Por su cabello y alas negras ve las cosas sentimentalmente, es lo que le hace irracional ante su propio juicio, se acerca demasiado a los terrestres lo que hace pensar que le gustan más que los de su propia raza. Si no cambia no podrá ver la verdad.

Esas palabras, cuántas veces no sé las dijo con ese aire frió y superior. Sabía que tenía razón en una parte, y también sabía que su familia se enteraría tarde o temprano. Sería una vergüenza y de nuevo no le importaba.

-Si eso es todo lo que querías decir me retiro.

-No es todo. Chihaya se está convirtiendo en un ángel caído.

-Él no lo es.

-Pero lo será. Está prohibido el contacto con los ángeles caídos…

-Miyagi, no me hagas perder el tiempo con estas cosas, atrévete a comentar algo y créeme que no seré el único en cerrarte la boca –Esos ojos corrompidos por el mundo humano le hizo temblar, tanto tiempo en la Tierra andaba afectando a todos los ángeles y algo debía de hacerse.

Vio como desaparecían los cabellos rubios ondeaban por el fuerte viento vivo que atraía cada vez más nubes estrellándose entre ellas provocando una fuerte tormenta y es que ese era el poder de Chihaya.

Regreso con la furiosa compañera asignada vio con tristeza como el más puro sentimiento creía en su cuerpo lentamente deformado.

-¿Y Kagetsuya?

-Fue a buscar a Chihaya.

-¡No entiendo porque está siempre a su lado, ese ángel caído debería desaparecer!

-Sigamos con nuestra misión Aya.

Perdiéndose entre verdes campos no sé daban cuenta de la mirada posada sobre ellos que les traspasaba leyéndoles a la perfección. Su misión se alejaba mientras daban otro paso a la dirección contraria a la del ángel negro.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Kagetsuya estaba demasiado preocupado no lograba calmar la angustia, todo mal humano que ataca llegando incluso a ser mortal. Al fin una de las bellas criaturas haladas informo de la ubicación del ángel oscuro.

Desplegando la magnificencia de sus alas se dirigió al lugar indicado por la pequeña ave a quien no vio morir al instante que le dejo ir.

El lago rojo le hizo temblar pero no se comparaba a la reacción natural de su cuerpo ante aquella presencia en frente suyo que sostenía a su amante. Sus conocimientos eran lo bastante abastos como para reconocerle, esa hermosa criatura cuyo nombre era tabú en el Edén.

-Lucifer.

Una sonrisa maliciosa bañaba su rostro, sus ojos penetrantes paralizaban al instante y es que ella fue una vez el ángel más importante en el cielo.

-Solo te dejare vivo porque estás en mis planes, quiero ver el avance del hijo del cielo y el infierno.

Sus brazos que sostenían tan preciada carga se elevaron lanzando al ángel oscuro desapareciendo despues entre oscuras plumas desintegradas.

-¿Chihaya?

Su amante estaba perdido en un lugar que avanzaba hacía más profundo, y no le dejaría, no permitiría que fuera de nuevo a los brazos de Messiah.

Aquella cabaña en donde ahora se hospedaban le recordaba a donde encontraron al ángel caído Seraphim. Aquella tristeza que vio en los ojos del comandante de los ángeles positivos antes de su muerte le causo estremecimientos. Chihaya no terminaría así, él no era un ángel caído.

**Continuara…**

-+-Lean Kill me, el "nuevo" manga de Yun Kouga, lo porno que no vimos en sus obras anteriores-+-

Rya: Debo agradecer a quien lee y mejor aún quien dejo review. Bastante tiempo llevaba el fic sin una actualización, más que nada por mi culpa. Aclarando unas cosas. Del manga realmente es uno de los que mas me ha costado encontrar y así llevo 5 años, solo he encontrado dos tomos completos y unas cuantas hojas del resto, sufro por ello pero me sirve para idear cosas (creo). En resumen, aparte de que no sé japonés (no entiendo bien la historia del manga) y las ovas son una miseria de historia, si encuentran alguna congruencia háganlo saber pero tengan en cuenta que es un fic quiera como quiera realizarse. También pueden dar ideas. Gracias.

Etaine: Y ahora también yo estoy metida en la historia y lo poco que me han pasado de esta obra. Si alguna persona gusta le compartimos los pedazos que tenemos del manga. Este fic está siendo un lío pero en lo personal me alegra y satisface (para ser la primera historia que leo de Earthian en español y me gusta). Aclarando lo de Lucifer, recientemente me encontré con una imagen en donde ese era el titulo, a saber si realmente es parte de Earthian, y si es verdaderamente Lucifer, pero me gustó la idea y se desarrollará. Gracias por los reviews y una disculpa por la gran demora


End file.
